Legend of The Uzumaki Brothers
by Cekorr
Summary: What if instead of minato an kushina having naruto, they had twins. Those twins would be called Matt and Jake. Follow them on the adventure and path to their dream of being hokage
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first story I've written. I know it's about the naruto world and some of you may be thinking where's naruto. Me and my mate have decided to write a story about if instead of naruto being born, it was me and him that were born as twins. Now this is my story and I've written this but my mate has written his own separate one so if you want to read his I will try to get him to upload it. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment about how I can improve this and any ideas for future parts of the story.

I do not own naruto or any of its characters.

"WHEN A TAILED BEAST IS TALKING"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~= a change of scene or passing of time

Justus's will be said in English and if I ever write a jutsu in Japanese I will translate it in English

"Dude, watch." Jake said with a wide grin on his face. " o...k." Matt replied with a puzzled tone. As soon as Matt said that jake brought up a rubber band with a lump of paper pulling it back with his hand. As soon as Matt saw that, he started snickering knowing what was going to happen. " Hey, Iruka sensei!". Iruka stopped talking about chakra control and turned around expected to be asked a question. "Yes Ja-" Iruka started until a rubber band and a big lump of paper hit him in the lip. An uproar of laughter came from Matt and jake, most of the other kids in the class were preparing for irukas screaming at the duo. Which happened. " YOU TWO SHOULD BE lISTENING NOT PLAYING PRANKS, YOUVE ALREADY FAILED TWICE THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE AT PASSING THE ACADEMY SO PAY ATTENTION!" As Iruka finished his rant about Matt and jake the two were snickering holding back laughter at there sensies response. After everyone had calmed down and started to get back to learning Matt fell I to deep thought whilste looking out the window that was next to him, jake on the other hand started doodling the Hokage mountain with his and matts faces on it with wide grins.

This carried on for another hour and a half. The whole time Matt thinking about one thing: his family, or lack there of. Except for jake, his brother. When they were younger their whole family died in an attack on the village by the dreaded nine tailed fox, which was now dead thanks to the forth Hokage, the boys idol. Ever since they could remember they've been alone with nobody except each other and occasionally lord third when ever he had the time to visit them. But even worse than that was the attention they got from ever single person in the village. They were terrible to them, from not talking to them at all or doing doing business with them, to the beating they would receive which would leave them bloody and battered. The boys didn't even know what they did wrong to receive such behaviour from them. Even in the orphanage which they lived in till the age of eight, would never feed them properly or gave them a bed. Which is why The Lord Hokage came and took them away from the orphanage and gave them there own one bedroom apartment.

Starting to think about home made him wonder how long until he and jake could go home and train. Looking up at the clock he saw there was only a minute until the bell went off. Nudging jake and pointing to the clock notified jake of this and grunted to each other in an understanding way and both stood up and started to walk to the door of the class room. "Cya sir." Matt called out to Iruka. "We loved your discussion and all, very enlightening but the bells about to go so bye." Jake explained to him before the bell sounded and they walked out of the room. As they were walking out of the school jake asked " Hey bro, fancy popping to Ichirakus before starting training. I'm starved" Matt had a grin on his face and replayed back " Yeah, I was just about to say the same thing" both of them laughed as they started making there way to in there opinion the best restaurant in town.

" Hey old man Ichiraku." Both of the boys said with joy as they arrived to the noodle bar and took a stool. " ah, why if it isn't my two best costumers I have. What will it be today, the regular for both of you?" " Yes please" the boys said as jake and Matt started to dig around for there wallets. Putting his hands up with caring look the ramen cook said " No need boys, today's meals are on the house." Both of the boys eyes lit up as they heard that. " Thanks Mr Ichiraku" jake said in a happy tone whilst Matt was cheering about how the noodle chef is the best. As the boys waited for there two bowls of miso ramen each they started to talk about there training they were going to do tonight.

"Hey dude?" Matt asked with a worried look on his face as the two were eating there ramen. "Yeah bro" jake said as he was drinking the broth. " Do you think we'll pass this year, because I heard that the justu test is the clone jutsu again and we still don't have the hang of it yet." " Of course we will, we just have to take our training even more serious than ever" jake said with confidence. With that the two thanked the ramen cook for the food and left to go home to train.

"One! Two! Three! Go!" Jake shouts out. "Clone jutsu" both of the boys shout out in confidence. There's a "poof" and in front of the boys there are two grey gloppy copy's of them slumped over on the floor. " Dammit!" Matts calls out in frustration and sits down angrly on there bed " were never going to get this" jake walks over to the bed matts sitting on and sits next to him " come on dude don't give up yet" " Bro your off your chops, the exams tomorrow were not going to get this in time" Matt says. " not with that attitude, remember what you told me once. You said that your never going to go against your Word or give up and were both going to become Hokage, because that's your nindo". Matt looks up at jake with a smile and says " you know what dude, your write. We shoulder be giving up like this were *insert last name here*" jake offers a hand to Matt and says " that's their spirt now, you ready for some hard core training" " yeah bud" Matt says whilste jumping up from the bed and starts focusing on chakra. Matt and jake trained very hard until 4:30 when they collapsed with exhaustion on there bed.

Smashing an alarm clock was the only thing that was going through matts mind at 7:30 when a loud beeping filled his and jakes room. Partially covering up his eyes he looked at the alarm clock and noticed that it was already 7:30 and that they only had half an hour to get ready for school where they would be taking there genin test. Jumping out of bed Matt shouted at jake to "Get up now or were going to be late!" Jake groggily lifted his head and said " come on man it's only... SEVEN THIRTY! Hurry up quick!" and with that he jumped up and ran to the kitchen to prepare two instant ramen cups as Matt showered. Minutes later Matt ran out with his blonde shaggy hair in even more than a mess than usual with a towel rapped around his waist and his insanely blue eyes looking like a deep ocean. " you eat breakfast whilste I shower, I've already eaten mine" jake said " yeah teamwork!" Matt whooped out In between slurps of ramen. After finishing his breakfast he ran to their bedroom to find some clothes to wear. After putting on his usual attire of a purple sleeveless, loose shirt with black trousers he walked into the kitchen to get a drink before leaving for school. As he was drinking a big glass of milk, jake walked out with his orban hair still wet from the shower in his *insert jakes clothes here* . Jake looked at Matt and said " dude your hair is crazy" Matt finishing his glass and putting it the sink to wash up later said " when isn't it" jake shrugged his shoulders with a " true". After locking there apartment they ran as fast as they could to the school

When arriving there and greeting their sensei, both of the boys went to there usual spots in the class room. With only three people in the classroom at the time the boys knew they would have to wait for everyone to arrive before they could take there test. "I hate him so much" jake said Matt looked at jake with his right eyebrow lifted slightly higher than the left " who?" Matt asked. " who else, sasuke" jake answered. " so true, he so full of himself. He thinks he's the best just because he's an uchiha" Matt replied. " he hasn't even got his sharingan yet and he's boasting about the uchiha and there glory" jake said as he lifted his feet to rest them on the desk. " hey dude?" Matt asked , " yeah bro?" Jake said looking back at Matt as he said " you should ask out * insert jakes love interest here* today", " why so?" Jake asked. " well I'm thinking about asking out *insert matts love interest here*" Matt said. They would of continued the conversation if Iruka wouldn't had walked in telling them to shut up and pay attention.

"Today class , you are going to be taking the genin test which you have to pass to be able to joking a three man team with a join sensie. I will call you out alphabetically to come into the next room and take the exam" thirty minutes later whilste the boys were arm wrestling they heard Iruka open the door. They looked at him wonder if it was there turn yet. " Jake and Matt Uzumaki please come to the next room" The two boys started walking to the door connecting there class room and the exam room "you okay man?" Jake asked Matt " yeah bro, just worried a bit I guess" jake patted him on the back knowing exactly what he was feeling as he felt the same and walking into the room.

When they walked in they saw an empty room except a table in front of them were Iruka sensie and the student teacher sat. " Jake, Matt welcome to the test. Today we want you to perform the clone jutsu and be able to at least produce one, properly working clone. If you pass we will give you these head bands and you will be put in a team with a sensei. Now, if you could please do the clone jutsu" Matt and jake looked at each other and with a silent nod of the head they started to control their chakra. A second later there was a small poof and there on the floor in front of them was two grey, slumped over the floor, clones.

Iruka with a look of sadness in his eyes, wrote something down on his marking sheet and looked up at the boys and sighed deeply. " I'm sorry boys, I can't let you pass. And as this is your third fail on the test you won't be able to come back and take the test." The person sitting next to Iruka, which was his assistant looked at Iruka and said " come on Iruka sensie, why don't you let them pass. After all they have allready failed the test three times, and technically they did make a clone each" Iruka looked at his assistant with sympathy " But the clones couldn't even move let alone be a good distraction to an enemy. I'm sorry but I can't let them pass, they could in danger there team and people around if counted on to protect someone" Iruka sad sadly. Matt clenched his fist in anger, sadness and frustration all at the same time whilst jake just had a blank look on his face staring into space, not believing that they won't be able to become ninjas.

Matt turned around and started walking away " come on bro, let's go" he said in a sad walked after him out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

A/U I don't own naruto. Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review of any tips of constructive criticism

Chapter 2

Matt turned around with his hands balled up so hard that his knuckles were white. "Come on jake let's go" he said full of sadness. Jake with a single tear rolling down his cheek, turned around and followed Matt. Just as they opened the door iruka stood up and called out to them

" Matt, jake." Both turned around to him at the calling of there names.

" I'm sorry" he said with a sad look on his face. " it's okay sensei"

jake said and with that they walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

With out even saying anything the two started walking over to there favourite ramen stand to drown there sadness in broth and noodles. When they got there they sat down and put some money on the counter the ramen cook turned around at the sound of people sitting down to see his favourite Two customers silent and faces full of sadness and for Matt especially, anger. " I'm guessing the test didn't go very well" ichiraku asked whilst he started preparing the first two of many bowls for the boys. " No. We still couldn't get the danm clone jutsu right!"

Matt said in frustration.

" yeah, and that was our last try we're aloud to do to become a ninja. Now our dream will never be able to come true."

Jake added as he looked down at the counter. Techu feeling sad for the boys decided he would give the first two bowls on the house " It's alright boys, I know that someday both of you will be amazingly powerful ninjas " he said with a smile. " Thanks" both of the boys said still filled with sadness, before they split there chop sticks and started eating.

A couple of hours later after eating too many bowls to count they decided to call it a night and walk back to their apartment. By this time it was allready dark and the street lights were on. They on in silence until as they were walking by the forest they heard someone scream in pain. They both looked to each other and said " let's go"

and ran to were they heard the noise coming from.

When they got there they were shocked out of there minds. On the ground was iruka with shurikens in his leg and arm. About twenty meters away from his was mizuki with an evil grin in god face and a big scroll on his back. " oh look who joined the party"

mizuki said gleefully. Iruka turned to look at the boys with a look of horror on his face " RUN!"

Iruka screamed to them " QUICK RUN AND DONT LOOK BACK!"

The boys, even if they wanted to couldn't run due to being frozen in fear. Mizuki looked at the boys with a smile that could only be described as creepy and said " Now why would we want that?".

" Mizuki leave them alone. It's me you want not them."

Iruka said plea fully. Mizuki laughed and looked strait into irukas eyes and said " That's where your wrong. For the last year I've had to put up with these two demons, not being able to touch a hair on there head and now that I have the chance. Well you can guess the rest"

iruka bubbling with anger, leaned on the tree he was resting on and used it to stand up. " you know that's forbidden to talk about that Mizuki!" Both Matt and jake were utterly confused. " what do you meen?. What's forbidden?"

Mizuki grinned at the boys "hahahahaha it's only the secret about what actually happened on October 10th, the night you two were born" iruka screamed

"MIZUKI! STOP! DONT SAY ANYTHING!"

Iruka tried to run over to mizuki but collapsed to one knee due to his injuries.

" Everybody's been lying to you since the day you were born, look even now irukas trying to stop you from knowing."

Both Matt and jake looking at mizuki with puzzled faces " what happened?"

Jake asked. Mizuki turned to iruka and starter to laugh very loudly. " oh, nothing much really. Just the fact that half of the nine tailed fox was sealed inside each of you"

both boys looked at iruka with there mouths wide open " is that true iruka? Is that why the villagers allways give us that hateful looks and beat us?"

Matt asked in a weak voice. Iruka looked down and sighed " yes, that is true"

" and now that were all up to speed on who has a demonic fox sealed inside of them or not I can finally kill you two brats and then get rid of iruka"

mizuki said as he was pulling a giant shurikens of his back holster. The boys froze in fear and confusion. They has just found out that they both have half of the worlds most powerful creature each sealed in side of them, And now they're about to get killed. So many thoughts were flying through matts mind when he looked up and saw jake, shoulders shaking and hands in fists. Matt turned away from jake just in time to see mizuki throw a giant shuriken at the two. Matt immediately grabbed jake and dived. But in mid air Matt saw something that horrified him. The shuriken had changed direction and was now heading for where the boys would land. Matt knew that jakes and his death was coming, so in preparation he closed his eyes and waited for the pain. After he fell on the floor with his eyes still shut he heard jake scream " NO!"

Matt opened his eyes and saw iruka standing over them with a giant shuriken sticking out of his back. A single tear rolling down his face.

" Iruka, what a stupid man. Why would you take a hit for the demon that you hate and destroyed our village and even killed your parents" iruka got off from over the boy and lay on his side on the ground " I do hate the fox, but Matt and jake are not the demon. They are just the prison that holds it. THEY'RE CITIZENS OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAFS. THEYE ARE MATT UZUMAKI AND JAKE UZUMAKI!" Mizuki just stared at iruka before pulling out another giant shuriken " I was going to kill the demons before you but your starting to annoy me with your little speeches"

mizuki threw the shuriken at iruka. For iruka it all happened in slow motion. " it seems as my time in this world is up. I hope I've spread the will of fire to many new future shinobi"

iruka thought to himself as the shuriken was coming closer and closer to him.

Right before it was going to hit him, there was massive shine of light that went everywhere which made iruka close his eyes . When he could tell the light wasn't as strong anymore he opened his eyes his mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him he sware he could see minato namikaze the fourth hokage. There was a long flowing gold cloak that he swore was luminescent. He could see the out of control blonde hair that was flying everywhere in the wind. When the light died down a little, the person turned around and iruka nearly pissed himself in shock . There standing Infront of him was Matt. His features a little more fox like which included his ears being a tad longer and pointy his face seemed more chiseled than before and his eyes were the thing that shocked him the most. In matts crystal blue eyes were three red tomoe. " you okay iruka sensei?"

Matt asked iruka in a worried tone . " y-yes I'm fine but Matt, you've changed"

iruka replied. Matt looked at the shuriken sticking out of the ground about 10 metres away and turned to jake where they where before on the ground and saw something that made his head spin. Jake not knowing why Matt and iruka were staring at him funny got up from the ground and ran over to Matt and iruka when he arrived over to them it just them clicked in his head, Matt didn't look all that normal. " wait, what the hells going on with you Matt?"

Matt just stared at him and answered " I could say the same thing. Your bleeding from your eyes for a beginning. Secondly your eyes are red with a black spiral going from the outside to the middle and Mabey the fact that you have a massive purple ribcage around you!"

Iruka just smiled at the sibling quarrelling until there was a loud shout from mizuki who sounded like he was freaking out " what even are you two, the demons done this hasn't he. I said you were both evil so did everybody else!"

Matt ran over there so fast that there was a gold trail of light behind him, and punched mizuki strait in the gut. Mizuki didn't respond to this very well as the force to matts punch was quite big so he toppled over in unconsciousness. Matt walked back over to the other two and said " I guess mizuki a sorted with but there still the question to my appearance and your eyes"

jake looked at iruka and Matt " I'm not Sure about any this but we should probably get some ANBU and call the ho-. " and then there was a thud from jake passing out. Iruka looked at jake then back to Matt. Matts cloak and appearance had suddenly stopped being so unusual. All Matt said was " oh n..." And he joined jake in being passed out. A moment later a group of ANBU came running over to asses the matter. Two came in to help iruka and one each for the boys. Three came for mizuki and tied him up an put chakra restraints on him which stopped him from moulding any chakra. And then took everbody to the hokages office.

A/N

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, which may of been a tad confusing and have left you with a bunch of questions. All I those questions should be answered in the next chapter

Any new jutsus or terms that is used in the chapter will be explaine at the bottom after the authors note

ANBU: Basically they are the swat or the elite police of the ninja world. Every hidden village has them. They are one of the most powerful ninjas in the village. They are above the skill level of an Jonin

Jonin: jonins are the senior ninjas and are above the gennin and the chunnin skill level. A small number of them are expected to take a gennin team under their wing and teach them everything to know


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Matt opened his eyes he could see a white ceiling. Which made him think as the boys had a brown ceiling in their apartment. Until he smelt a very familiar scent. The scent of a hospital, or more the disinfectant they would use. He stretched out and sat up still covering his body with the dovet.

"What the hell happened?" He asked to no one in particular. The familiar voice of his brother answered back

" Trust you and your terrible short term memory"

Matt looked to his left and with a smile saw a cheery looking jake in a bed similar to his.

Both of them shared a hearty laugh as they would whenever one of them

Made fun of the other.

Matts eyes opened as he remembered what had happened the night before"Oh wait, wheres iruka sensei?"

He asked in a worried tone which made jake look him in the eye forcing him to calm down. " He's fine, the hospital staff is insisting for him to stay another day but you know him, can't keep him away from class especially today on graduation day"

As jake had finished speaking Matt just looked into the distance thinking about how they won't become a ninja for at least another year. He was thinking quite deeply about that until something hard hit his head. He looked strait to jake and said " what the hell man, I just woke up have some decency man!"

He looked down to see what hit him and he couldn't believe his eyes. There sitting on his lap was a forehead protector given to the official ninjas of the village. Matt looked up to jake and saw that he had one in his hand. " Who, Who gave us these?"

Matt asked in disbelieve. " Iruka dropped these off whilst you were still asleep, he said we have to get to the academy by 9:00 am."

As Jake had said that both of them looked strait at the clock showing 8:00 am. " we've got a while, we should probably shower before heading off. I'll go in this one and you can go in the other"

Matt said. Jake just nodded and got out of bed and the two of them walked into the separate showers. As Matt closed the door the first thing he noticed was that his face may not be as weird as last night but he still had an amazing chizled face which confused him but he didn't argue. He perfected it, he liked older. Another change he had only noticed when he walked in was he felt taller. He would have to see later when he gets home. Now Jake and Matt had never really been muscles at all. Probably due from the fact that all they could afford was ramen and very rarely on special holidays something a bit more expensive but as Matt was taking of his hospital shirt he was truly shocked underneath he had a massively defined and rock hard six pack an pecks. As he saw this he was smiling massively due to feeling like a bad ass.

After he got out of the shower and dressed he walked out to see jake putting in his shoes. "Do you have th..."

Matt asked before getting interrupted by jake saying " yes, and were just about to be late hurry up"

Matt looked at the clock an noticed they had ten minutes to get to the academy. Grabbing his forehead protected and shoving it in his pocket he saw the open window and jumped out of it. When he landed with almost no pain which very much surprised him and broke out into a full sprint. Knowing that jake was right behind him, Matt ran as fast as he could. Until he tripped over his own feet and landed on the ground. Jake walked upto him and said " did you really just trip over nothi.."

"Yes. Your not going to tell anyone of this ever again. Besides I was running about ten times fast than I usually do. It must be from last night" matt said

Jake helping matt up replied " yeah we really do need to talk to the hokage about this. And the giant squirrel living inside of us"

After that conversation they both ran to the academy at high chunin speed and arrived there with five minutes to spare.

As the brothers walked into the class the first thing everybody did was the crown them. Mostly the girls crowded around them but there were a few boys looking at these two bad ass looking ninja. "Oh my god you guys are so hot. Are you our Jonin senseis?"

Matt and jake just looked at each other and laughed. Matt not knowing what the hell is going on decided to say something after the brothers calmed down. "What are you talking about, how come you guys are bothering over is and not your precious sasuke kun huh?"

The girls were confused and silent until one girl piped up and said "wait, that kinda sounds like the drop outs"

" I guess you could call us that but since we've passed we aren't drop outs anymore" jake said in a annoyed tone.

Matt not being able to put up with the crowd of people around him decided to go to his usual spot jake sitting down right beside him.

The girls were still huddled up until about five girls came and walked up to there seats. " Can we sit next to you?" Most of the girls asked.

Matt clenching his fists, stood up and was about to say something until jake pushed him down Into his seat again. Jake knowing that the same thoughts that were going around his head were about the same as the ones in Matts head decided that himself talking would be the better idea due to Matts anger management problem.

"Why do you want to sit next to us"

Jake asked in a relaxed tone but still paying attention fully. A green haired girl walked up front of the pact and answered " Because your cool, and we want to be next to you"

"Wasn't it just yesterday that all of you would punch us and kick us every time we would speak. Or ignoring us and pretending that we didn't exist. Don't just try to think that just because we may look different we would just forget about all the pain you've given us, all the things you've done to us"

The girls just stood there for a minute until they walked away in silence. "Couldn't of said it better myself" matt said with a smile

" I try, it's a skill really" jake said holding back laughter

After about another five minutes of waiting iruka came into the classroom with a clip board and a bit of paper. After he got all the new ninjas to calm down he began his speech. It dragged on for about ten minutes when he finally finished talking about the life of a ninja he picked up the clip board from his desk where he had placed it when e walked in. "On this piece of paper are your gennin group and jounin sensei I will call them out one by one" iruka explained to the highly excited class. All Matt and jake were thinking was that they hope there on the same team. "...team seven, Uzumaki Matt, Uzumaki Jake, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. Your jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi"

. Everyone went silent. Never before had they heard of a four man gennin team. " um, excuse me sensei? You called out four people, not three. I think you may of made a mistake"

Iruka looked up from his clip board to make eye contact to sakura.

" there is no mistake here sakura. This is the first four man gennin team. Everyone has been picked out for this team due to there great potential" iruka said with a proud smile. At this, sakura blushed at being told that she and the rest of her team mates had great potential.

After this the rest of the teams were called out and some have even been picked up by there sensei already. As matt and jake were waiting for there sensei they talked about there team and what they though of it. But to make sure the others didn't hear them they used a type of sign language used in the ANBU. Years ago they had found a ANBU manual and decided to read through it and they eventually picked it up.

"What do you think of out team?" Jake asked matt in a relaxed position with his feet on the desk. "Well even though I hate to say it sasuke does have great promise for the future, especially when he unlocks his sharingan. Sakura is a bit of a weird one, if she would focus on training and not obsess over sasuke she would be an all right ninja. But I'm pretty sure she's doesn't have that much chakra, but due to that her control should be good. So Mabey she would be smart to look into specialising in either genjutsu or a medic nin"

Jake nodded at matts points in agreement. Suddenly matt stood up and looked towards the door. "Dude what's up? "

jake asked him aloud. "I smell someone" matt said as he walked down to the door. Just before Matt reached the door handle it's slowly creaked open and came to a stop. Standing behind the door was a silver haired man around his early to mid twenties. Before matt said anything the man just smiled and said " hello it's nice to meet you, my names Kakashi Hatake" everyone looked over to him with a look of confusion. Everyone, Except matt who after letting himself think for a second, returned the smile to the one eyes shinobi. " hi, my names Matt Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." Matt said whilst holding out his hand to give the man a hand shake. Kakashi liking This boy already returned the gesture and shook his hand. " would everybody like to meet me on the roof and we can start more in depth introductions?" The silver haired shinobi said in a happy tone. When everybody nodded he looked at matt and with smile said "cya up there" and he then popped out of view only leaving behind a whirl of leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When everybody got up on to the roof, Kakashi gestured for them to sit down around him. " so as I said before, my name is Kakashi Hatake. And I will be your jounin sensei until the time of your graduation to the chunnin rank. As we're possibly going to become a team, then we should all introduce our selfs. How about the blonde one, matt was it?" Kakashi said whilst looking at matt. "Yes sensei, Matt uzumaki. But how exactly are we suppose to introduce our selfs?" Matt asked. Kakashi just looked up to the clouds for a few seconds, until he looked at matt and said " oh well you know, say your name, your hobbies, likes, dislikes and ummm. Why do it we say our dreams also." Matt stood up and began his greeting to his new team. " hi, I guess you guys already know my name from before. My likes are ramen. My dislikes are people who judge other people for things that are out if there control. My hobbies are training. And my dream for the future is to be the hokage." Matt then say down opposite to jake and got his attention with the ANBU sign language they both knew. "Don't tell them too much, we can't give away anything about why happened last night or our little tenant" matt said through signing. "Yeah I know don't worry." Jake replied. Jake was about to stand up and introduce himself when Kakashi flared his chakra the tiniest bit, so small that it was not noticeable to anyone but matt and jake. " how do you boys know the ANBU Hand signing?"

Kakashi signed out. Matt and jake just looked at each other until matt did a flurry of hand movements that meant "years ago we found a book that explained all about the ANBU sign language, we use it when we need to talk without anyone knowing what were saying" Kakashi just smiled at hearing this. 'I really have my hands full with these two don't i. From what I've been told is that they were at the bottom of the class. But from sensing there power I'm very surprised' Kakashi knowing that the other students would notice them soon. Said in the sign language " alright, jake I'll let you go next an then when the others are finished we three should meet at some place and talk about some thing iruka has partially described to me" matt and jake seemed fine with that. " why don't we meet at our apartment?"

Kakashi seeing why not agreed with that and then carried on with the introductions. " jake, how about you go next?"

Jake smiled and said " sure sensei. my names Jake Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, my hobbies are training. My dislikes are people judging other peopel for stuff that is out of tree control. My dream for the future would have to be hokage, or become like a sannin and travel the world."

"How about you pinkie" Kakashi said in a joking tone

"My names sakura Haruno, my likes are"

sakura stares at sasuke and giggles frantically. " my dislikes are matt and jake"

She have both of them a evil look which made them laugh quietly " my hobbies are.."

She agains stares at sasuke and giggles even louder and he begins to grow a massive blush on her face" my dream for the future is.." Once again she looks at sasuke but he can't take any more excitement and she faints. "Well" Kakashi says " I guess we will go onto our last member, how about you sasuke?"

Sasuke replies with a "hmm" whilst looking down to the ground he continues " My name is Sauke Uchiha. I don't really like many things and I have many things I hate. I don't have any hobbies that I would like to tell you. And my dream isn't a really a dream, it's more of an ambition. Because I will complete it. It is to kill a certain man and restore the Uchiha clan back to it's former glory."

' he's going to head down the path of revenge if I don't stop him soon. The others will be able to make him see the light hopefully' Kakashi though after hearing Sauke. "Okay now that we all know each other to some extent I would usually tell you guys that we will be having another test but I trust that you guys would pass it, and I hope to keep your team as I believe you guys can become extremely powerful. But I will tell you two things now. One is that those who brake the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are wen worse than scum. That means I will protect you guys to my death, as long as I breath I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive. Second is that you guys will become strong but I'll tell you now, the only time that you become truly powerful is when you have precious people that you are protecting and doing this for"

The gennin including the now conscious sakura fell moved back by kakashis speech. Kakashi notices a single tear drop from matts eye.

' only iruka and Mabey the hokage will of ever said anything like that to him and his brother ' matt wipes before anyone else can see it.

" I want to see you guys at 8 o'clock in the morning in training ground seven. Usually teams go out on D rank missions and do a little training but there's no point. If we train enough we will be good enough to go on c ranks soon. You can all go now" as Kakashi says his goodbye he then again turns into a swirl of leaves and disappears. Matt and jake just look to each other and nod. To sakura sand sasuke a surprise they then both jump off the building. Sakura in shock quickly looks over the balcony but is surprised when she didn't see the injured bodies of the brother. instead she sees them running off so fast they were almost a blur.

When the brothers got home they decided to that their apartment was actually pretty clean for once so no cleaning was in order. As jake sat on their old, tattered couch matt was in the kitchen making tea for everyone.

"When do you reakon he will get here. I'm keen for some training."

And as jake said that there was a knock on the door. Matt walked over and opened the door. There standing behind the door stood Kakashi. "Hello matt, jake"

he said as a did a small bow. "Why don't you come in sensei, I have made tea if you want some" matt said in a polite tone. Kakashi just smiled "tea would be lovely thank you". As all three say down on there old broken couch matt handed out the tea and Kakashi just sipped his tea and looked at the boys." So I heard that you guys had a run in with mizuki, and some sort of new power. Iruka didn't have time to describe it to me so I would be great full if you would do so" Kakashi said

"Well" matt started " I can say for my self, my senses were heightened, as in I could hear so much better and clearly an my sense of smell was amazing. I could smell things that I knew were across the village. Apparently when I activated this power my appearance change to what it is now but my ears also got pointier and my teeth a lot sharper. I also got some sort of golden glowing cloak. Like the fourth hokages one he had in all of the pictures. My skin and everything was glowing golden and I felt amazing power. The speed that I moved at was amazing even though i wasn't extremely pushing myself"

Jake coughed on his tea remembering the event " when he moved he was literally gone in a flash and appeared in a flash. It was like a golden light" jake said. Kakashis minds was racing trying to comprehend what was going on. The first of many questions came out by accident " was there any writing on matts cloak?" Kakashi asked.

Jake looked at matt, then back to his sensei. " I've never heard of it before, I'm not sure what it means but it said Fox Sage on the back in black" Kakashi put his tea down and scratched his head not being able to fully comprehend what he was hearing. He though he might as well get out the other secrets before he faints " what about you jake? Any thing as crazy as matts?"

"Well sensei" matt said " it's kind of hard for jake to know but his eyes wet all black and then got a spiral type design of red in them. His eyes then started to bleed but I don't know why, there weren't any cuts. He also got a purple rib cage around his body" Kakashi just started at both the boys not having a clue what to say or do next. Thinking that he want to double check he stood up and looked at the boys " why dont we go to training ground zero and clear some stuff out to me" the boys placed down their tea and stood up. Before saying anything else matt turned to his sensei "ummm excuse me Kakashi sensei? Where is training groud zero? I've never heard of it before" Kakashi started to walk to where he placed his shoes before entering the apartment. "It's a secret training ground for things that include top S class secrets" he walked over to the boys and touched both of their shoulders. A second later the three male where gone and all that was left was swirl of leaves slowly falling to the found then popping out of existence


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In a second the boys fealt like they were in their apartment and now they opened their eyes and there in some indoors area with grass and rocks. The boys then realised it looked exactly like training ground seven just with a roof and walls.

" alright were all going to sit and and close our eyes and sit down" Kakashi said. All three of them did.

"Breath slowly and calmly. No thinking about anything in particular. I want you to think about the power you had unlocked that night. Focas deep down, deeper then where you chakra is. When you get deep enough you will find a strange power. Grab onto it as hard as you can." Kakashi said very slowly a the boys were doing what they were told.

Suddenly the boys hear a dripping sound. They open their eyes and see a massive fox about the size of a sky scraper. Asleep. The kyubi was asleep. "WAKE UP YOU Lazy giant squirrel"Matt screamed out. The massive fox then opened one eye. "You could be a but more nice when waking someone up but oh well. What do you two want?" The fox said in a very low but almost a happy tone. The boys were taken back by this as they expected the fox to be hateful and angry towards them. " oh well were quite sure to be honest" jake said as he scratched his head in confusion. " I'm not sure if you two can hear me but try to grab on to that power you had the other night and try to control it" kakashis disembodied voice came from all around. At hearing this the kyubi had a look of excitement " you two want to have the same power you had last night then?"

Matt looking around for something to sit on and failing he sat on the ground. Jake followed matt an sat facing the kyubi. "So you know the cause of out power or why we got it the other night, Mr ummmm kyubi" matt said in a rare polite-ish voice. The kyubi just smirked "AHAHAHAHAH" he said "first off call me kurama, and second of all I was the one that gave you your powers. Kind of. For jake he had the genes of that Danm sharingan eye so all I did for him was to unlock it for him. And for you matt, well you had a natural connection to my power. " jake and matt just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "So do we now have access to the powers kurama?" Jake asked hoping for a good answer

Kurama looked at jake and sighed

"Well, I could give you your power but you would not be able to control it. But I will give you a portion of your power. You will unlock more power when you have the ability to control it. For you jake you will unlock a level two sharingan in each eye. For you matt you will only get a portion of my power. The final form of your power is that jake will unlock a special form of the sharingan and matt will be able to transform into me." Both matt and jake were stunned at hearing about the power that they will one day have. "That sounds so cool man!" Matt said jumping up in happiness while jake has a smile that reached from one ear to the other.

Kurama got the brothers attention with looking at them. " now jake I'm sure your sensei will show you how to control and activate your sharingan but your a bit different matt. What you need to do to activate your power is to focus on nature and reach for the power around you. After you've gathered up enough, an you'll be able to tell trust me, reach inside with the power you've grabbed from the nature around you and leave it there. Then you will be activate you power. It may take a minute or two for the first few times. But when you master it you will be able to do it in a blink of an eye" matt looked at kurama and have him a nod of his head, telling him that he under stood and remembered what he had just said.

" you two should probably leave now considering that your sensei is waiting for you and may start to worry soon" kurama said

"Okay, we will visit again soon" matt said and he slowly started to fade out. Jake soon followed suit and said his good byes.

The boys opened their eyes at the same time and saw Kakashi sitting down on the ground reading his book. When kakashi noticed them he put his book away and stood up. "So how did it go? Did you find the powers you had the other day?" He said.

"Well we meet the kyubi, his names kurama. He seems like a nice fella" matt said with a smile . Jake looked at Kakashi and said " kurama said that I had the genes for the sharingan so he unlocked it for me, and he also said that matt had a natural connection with him so yeah"

Kakashi stared at both of then gob smacked. Not knowing what to say at all. " so sensei what should we do now? " matt asked.

Kakashi got out of his daze and looked toward jake." Well for you jake I want you to channel some chakra to your eyes and keep it going. Matt... Actually I have no idea what to do with you"

Matt just smiled and said "don't worry sensei kurama told me what to do. " Kakashi smiled at hearing this.

Matt sat down on the ground and did what kurama had told him. Focus on the natural energy around him. He could feel everything. He slowly started to grab onto that energy and collect it around him. He kept on doing this until he couldn't grab anymore. He had a faint tingling sensation in his stomach, guessing that he had gathered enough he started working on the next step. He started to pull on that energy and dragging it inside himself. When he got every bit in he let go. When he did that he felt and amazing warm feeling coursing through his body. He opened his eyes and stood up. He was surprised when he saw Kakashi and jake staring at him in surprise. "What's wrong?"matt asked in a confused tone.

"Well your eyes are bright gold. Your fangs are like wolf fans, long and sharp. And you've got the same gold cloak you had on when we were attacked" jake said

Matt looked down to see that he was In fact wearing the gold cloak. But a difference was that on the night when mizuki attacked them, all of his skin was a glowing gold also and his hair was sticking up like it was incredibly windy. But this time his hair and skin were normal. "It's abit different from last time but I guess that because I'm only using a portion of the power" matt said admiring the gold cloak. It reminded him again if the fourth hokages cloak in the pictures they had seen. Except the fourths was white with red flames at the bottom. "Alright jake focus chakra to your eyes and keep a steady stream going" jake nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. He then a few seconds later opened his eyes. For him everything was so more defined and he saw a ghost of Kakashi and naruto but for Kakashi it was blue and for naruto his ghost was gold. The ghosts disappeared and he got used to looking a round. "Hmmm he wast lying when he said that he would give you the level two sharingan" Kakashi said and he stared into jakes eye.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eye. He slowly reached for his head protector and raised it up. What the boys saw shocked them and made them incredibly confused.

A/N alright chapter five is completed , I know it's quite a short one but I just couldn't wait to get this one out. New chapters will be coming soon.

Please leave reviews of ways I can improve my story and Mabey ideas you would like to see happen .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kakashi raised his forehead protector from his closed eye and then opened it. The boys were looking strait into a fully developed sharingan. "This guys, is a gift given to me from my friend. From him I got my nindo, or my ninja way. Those who don't follow the rules are trash, yes this is true. But those who abandon their friends are even worse than trash." Kakashi looked at matt with a smile. " it's quite funny that you remind me of obito yourself matt"

Matt smiled at hearing this. "Anyway" Kakashi said " I want you guys to know If I ever get taken out in a mission I want you guys to lead the team"

"Thank you. You can trust us" jake said . Kakashi chuckled pulling down his head protector thus covering up his sharingan. "I'm sure I can. I guess were done here. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the training grounds then."

Matt then deactivated his power and his cloak disappeared in golden flames. Jake then closed his eyes and opened them with his normal eyes staring at Kakashi. " hey Kakashi? Can we get a lift home?" Matt asked

"Yeah that's cool." The one eyed ninja said as he walked over to the boys and put a hand on each one of their shoulders.

In a split second the three of them were back in the boys apartment. "Well I better get back to mine for some sleep. You guys should probably get some rest also. We have abit of training tomorrow." Kakashi said as he started walking to the door. The boys followed him to the door to say goodbye. " cya tomorrow then sensei" matt said as he gave a strong handshake which surprised Kakashi. "Catches then sensei" as jake gave Kakashi a handshake.

Kakashi just chuckled and smiled as he said "remeber call me Kakashi please. I think u three will get along quite well "

Matt just smiled and said " ok then. Bye"

Kakashi walked out the door and waved to the boys before disappearing I'm a plume of smoke.

After that the boys say down on there looks at jake and says" Dude after the training we did with Kakashi I'm kinda umm..."

"Exhausted? Don't worry so am I. I think our powers take quite abit of our energy out of us. I'm cool with skipping tonight's training if you are." Jake cut off matt.

Matt chuckled and rubbed the back of his head as he said " sure. We should probably go to bed before we fall asleep on the couch."

The boys then walked into their room and went to sleep

The next morning the boys woke up with a knocking on their door. Matt looked at the door then back to the sleeping jake. He slapped jake and quickly layer back down pretending to be asleep. Jake just looked back at matt and punched him in the shoulder. " ouch alright I'll get the door." Matt said as he walked up to the door nursing his shoulder. When he opened the door he saw the the third hogake. "Old man!" Matt called out as he went into a hug with the god of shinobi.

"How have you been matt?" The sandaime chuckled as he released the hug with the so called fox sage.

"Good thanks. How about yourself?"

As matt said that jake walked into the room and have the hokage a hug and then let go to grab some drinks for everybody.

"Oh I'm good thank you. I've just came around because I needed to talk to you about something"

"Please have a seat I've made tea" jake said as he placed the tray of tea on the worn coffee table."

After the boys and the hokage had sat down and exchanged the usual friendly banter the hokage placed down his cup and looked at the boys " now I've heard about what's happened from Kakashi and I'm amazed. It really quite shocking but knowing you guys your two bundles of surprises. I've called in my old student jiraiya to come and try and help matt with his so called fox sage mode. And for jake we've got Kakashi to help you with your sharingan training. I know Kakashi is going to be training your team really hard and when jiraiya comes he's going to run you into the groud matt. Well I'll have to get going the paper work isn't going to finish it self" after that the hogake walked out and closed the door. Jake looked at the time and saw that they have been talking to the hokage for at least forty minutes. " dude we need to hurry up. It's twenty to eight now"

Matt looked at the clock and ran into the shower.

After both of the boys were dressed in there usually attire they headed out the door. After matt had locked it he looked at jake with a grin and said "hey wanna have a race?"

Jake just chuckled an said "yeha sure."

The boys then started to sprint as fast as they could. They were neck and neck with each other as they sped through the shopping district dodging old men and shopping stalls. Slowly jake started to get ahead of matt. Fortunately the fox sage had an idea. Matt jumped up onto the roof of the building next to him, and just as he guessed jake followed him up there. As he approached a building with a long roof he closed his eyes and focused. He then suddenly felt his feet colder than usual. He opened his eyes to see that he was in the sewer in his mind he met kurama the other day.

He turned around to see his nine tailed friend. "Hey kurama. What's up?."

Matt said as he looked the fox in the eyes.

Kurama just looked at matt with a weird look. " are you actually trying to activate your uncompleted sage mode to win a race?" Kurama asked him.

"Yeah why?" Matt answered him with a confused tone.

Kurama just rolled his eyes and said " I would of thought you wouldn't use it until you either start training with is or you needed it in a fight. But I guess with you and how you act it doesn't overly surprise me"

Matt just looked at him with wide eyes and said " hey what's the supposed to mean?"

"Nothing nothing. Just go and activate it. Your fault if you get in trouble" kurama replied.

Naruto found himself out of the sewer and back onto the roof. He closed his eyes again a repeated the steps that kurama told him.

Jake looked to his right and saw matt slowly forming a long cloak around him until it had fully formed. The blonde then turned around with a massive smirk on his face. He the darted forward. Not as fast as he had the night of the mizuki incident but fast enough that there was a golden distorted ghost traveling a bit behind him. In a few seconds the blonde flew 100 meters in front of him. "Hey!" Jake screamed

out. "Using your sage mode is cheating"

Jake just chuckled and activated his sharingan and gave another hit of speed an raced off dodging and jumping gaps faster than he expected to be able to.

A few minutes later sakura, sasuke and Kakashi felt a massive gust of wind come through the area. A second later a flash of gold appeared. Kakashi looked over to see matt lacking his golden cloak. Two seconds later he saw jake speed up without his sharingan activated. 'Lucky these guys deactivated their powers so the others couldn't see' thought Kakashi

."how you going Kakashi?" Asked matt as him and Kakashi shakes hands.

"Oh yeah pretty good, how about you fellas?"

Just as matt was about to replie sakura comes running over and screams "how dare you call our sensei by his first name and not call him sensei" she walks over to matt and swings both of her fists at him. In a split second matt grabs sakuras fist hard causing her a lot of pain. At the same time Kakashi grabs the other one and grabs it but not as hard as matt did. Sakura then felt cold metal against her throat which she had guessed was a kunai.

"B-but sensei I..." Sakura said before she was cut off by Kakashi.

" first off you will not attack your team members. If you continue to do it I will send you back to the academy. And secondly me and the boys are friends so I allow them to call me Kakashi. You and sasuke will call me sensei or Kakashi sensei. Am I clear?" Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"Y-yes sensei" sakura stuttered out. A second later she felt matt and Kakashi let go of her fists and then feel the kunai removed from her neck. She turned around to see jake putting away a kunai back into his pouch on his right leg.

Sasuke was looking at the boys wondering how skilled they are for reacting to sakura that quick.

Kakashi looked at the boys with a smirk and then looked back at the whole group and clapped his hands together and rubbing them"Well now that we've finished with that. Today were going to start our training."

A/U

Ok sixth chapter is now finished and uploaded. Next few chapters is going to be training, training and some more training. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed but hate can be left what the door. Pm me If you have any ideas you would want to see

Catches.


End file.
